


舊照片

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 有關倆人一些舊照片的雜事





	舊照片

每當梅嬸不在家的時候，韋德威爾遜跟他的男友小蜘蛛彼得帕克巡邏完之後，都會偷偷的跟著他回家...

「...為什麼你每次都要像跟尾狗似的來我家？去你家不好嗎？你知道我要藏那些潤滑套子很麻煩的嗎？梅嬸會 擅自翻我的櫃子...」做完運動後趴在床上休息的彼得捏了韋德的爛臉一下皺眉抱怨著。

「我喜歡你家不行嗎～？就是最喜歡在你的床上跟你做愛！讓你在自己的平常自慰的地方被我操！呃！喔喔！我知道了！你是不愛我了嗎？嗚嗚嗚嗚...要對我始亂終棄了嗎？」坐在床緣的韋德邊脫下剛用完裝滿韋德子孫的小袋子邊裝哭的回應他

「...你是不是想太多了...我不是這意思，但你要是再裝哭我就把你從窗戶踢出去，還有，那個用過的套子可以不用放到我面前晃了，記得順手拿去丟不要丟到我房間的垃圾桶，不然你以後也不會再見到我」斜眼看著那傢伙拎著滿載子孫的套子晃到他面前，一臉嫌惡的瞪著他，那人就只有嘖嘖嘴的將小袋子綁好，隨手就丟出窗外。

「喂！你！你怎可以隨便丟出窗外！你不能這樣亂丟垃圾的吧？！」

看到彼得很生氣的罵自己，只好裝無辜的聳聳肩扁起嘴，再站起穿回褲子。

「小蜘蛛生氣的臉好可愛~~~來給叔叔親一口」偷捏了還在怒罵他那彼得的臉再做了一個啵的嘴型，他就轉過頭在房間翻東翻西。

看到這傢伙的不審舉動，彼得從床上爬下開了房間的大燈，再好奇的走到他旁邊。

「你在找什麼？」邊問他邊穿回褲子，但韋德卻只是不斷翻找那已經非常混亂的桌面，之後更打開了衣櫃在內翻箱倒籠。

「有什麼東西不見了嗎？」穿好後他走到韋德旁邊，以為是他不知否弄丟了什麼？正打算幫忙在這陣子完全沒整理過的房間內一起翻找。

同時，韋德卻立即就拿起一本厚厚的東西很興奮的轉過來

「有了有了有了！！找到滿載小可愛的相簿了！！」韋德立刻就像抱住小孩一樣將那本表面還有點灰塵的厚相簿抱到懷中，表現得就像海盜找到大寶箱一樣興奮！但他的小男友彼得的臉卻立即充滿血快要紅爆了！那本相簿滿載他小時候的厚眼鏡書呆子模樣！他絕對不想給韋德看到這個黑歷史一般的東西！

正當他想伸手出去搶回來的時候，韋德很輕快的抱住那本厚相簿閃避開！明明平常要抓他都很輕易成功的，今天的韋德不知怎的超級靈活！又很會利用身高優勢讓他完全沒辦法將相簿搶回來！

「寶！貝~你幹嗎啦！看！你小時候的相片~有什麼~問題！？」

「總之...不可以！不行...你會笑我！」

「唉呀～你現在那麼~可愛！才不會啦！給我看啦！又不會少塊肉」

「會啦！」他們就這樣追逐到客廳，彼得一氣撲倒韋德到沙發上壓住他。

「這...還抓不到你...呼！」

但韋德卻把那相簿緊緊抱住不讓彼得拿走，倆人就像小孩搶玩具一樣在沙發上扭來扭去的爭奪它，直到他們都累得攤倒在沙發上喘息。

「哈喔...休戰！我們來...休戰！」

「還我嘛~韋德」流著汗累癱在韋德身上的彼得攪盡腦汁想方法要怎樣拿回它！現在比起想拿回相簿，不想輸給韋德才是主要目的！

看穿小男友不服輸的心情，韋德更用力抱緊相簿的嘖一聲笑了出來，輕捏他的鼻頭再問他

「為什麼你不想我看？你是書呆子這件事我一開始就知道啦！我不知多慶幸你是書呆子，這才沒有那麼多人跟我競爭好不好！」

「可是...」

「嗯？那你到底有什麼秘密相片不想讓我看啦？除了書呆子這件事」

被他這樣一問彼得反而又說不出來了，為什麼不會想讓他看？書呆子魂立即發動的他馬上就在仔細思考，也完全沒管在他身下的韋德已經翻開了相簿。

「天阿...好可愛！」「這...這本是限定版spidey性感寫真集」「啊...天阿！我快不敢看下去了...竟然、竟然還有小時候的出浴畫面...！好...好性感...完了，我的靈魂要賣給路西法了...」「幹...！我流鼻血了」「寶貝...寶貝有衛生紙嗎？！」

被搖了好幾下才回神，就看到韋德高舉著相簿流著鼻血的滑稽模樣，忍不住嘖的笑出來。

幫他擦鼻血時韋德又再在沙發上翻開還剛沒看到的相片，從他眼裡飛出來的心心差點沒具現化出來了，一邊在碎碎唸的說著超萌，想舔，天阿，救命，還有一些聽不懂的外語跟奇怪的尖叫...說實在的彼得真的被他這樣誇張的反應嚇到了，裡面不就只是滿載一個宅爆小男孩的相片嗎？

可是對方看似真的很喜歡，稍稍平靜下來後，還很珍惜的輕撫老舊照片上彼得那平面的容顏。

「大叔...真的那麼喜歡嗎？」既然沒辦法阻止他看了，也就坐在旁邊等他看完吧，雖然還是有種說不出的尷尬就是。

「天阿！超級喜歡的好不好！你都不知道這本相簿有多棒！裡面滿載你的相片耶！滿載！你懂嗎？滿載！你看這張！洗澡時玩水然後轉個頭來向著鏡頭大笑...超可愛好不好！喔...Fuck我的鼻血又來了...！」

經歷了整晚不斷地看照片跟流鼻血，韋德終於在真的累的要死及有點貧血的情況下被彼得帶回房間睡覺。以為他就這樣放過那本相簿的彼得實在太天真，韋德他沒兩天又來看，就算連梅嬸在家時也來看，彼得到最後已經搞不懂他為什麼要一看再看了。

而且這陣子他都只來看相簿，完全沒有碰他，頂多就是進來時跟他抱抱親親幾下之後他就自己去拿相簿出來翻，看完就睡在他的床上又或是回去？！最慘是竟然連一起打手槍也沒有！雖然相簿是有好幾本讓他可翻很多次，但韋德似乎更珍惜相簿內那平面的他而非真人的自己，想到這彼得的心情就沒那麼好了。

某天韋德如常跟來，與他抱抱親親後又坐到他床上翻看相簿時，煩躁到極點的彼得從書桌椅那邊特地轉過去瞪著他，但韋德卻完全沒注意到。

雖然妒忌相簿這件事實在太蠢，但彼得也真的受不了了，他皺起眉從韋德手上拿走相簿。

「Hey！小蜘蛛你幹嗎～？」韋德不滿意的嚷嚷著，還立即伸手要拿回相簿，這次彼得就沒留情了，一氣就將他推開，再抱著相簿放回櫃子，還在那噴了好幾度蜘蛛絲封住他以防那傢伙再打開。

他鼓著臉的跑回書桌，稍為冷靜下來後才想到自己的行為有多蠢，生一本滿載自己小時候樣子的相簿氣真的很可笑，而本來在床上的韋德也掂手掂腳的跑到他身後抱住他。

「怎麼了~小甜心？」輕舔著他耳背，邊用那犯規的低啞聲線這樣說，弄得彼得的雞皮疙瘩也突起來，氣鼓鼓的臉變得更紅了，他沒理人就轉回去看他的化學課本，明天就要考試了，他還因此事煩惱得沒好好念書呢！

而韋德卻變本加厲的更加輕撫上他的身體，又不斷親吻了他的耳側留下細細的吻痕，然後再次用那彼得很喜歡的沉穩聲線問他何事。

就是這一點讓人生氣！彼得被他弄得面紅耳赤的轉過頭過去瞪著他，看了一下就什麼話都沒說又再次推開他。

「寶貝~~~」纏人功夫練滿的韋德自然也就沒放過他，但這次只在旁邊蹲著拉住他的手放在自己的爛臉上磨蹭...更用乖乖狗狗眼來攻擊彼得！

看到這傢伙還好像不明所以似的，彼得差點要捏爆手上的筆了，最後他還是沒辦法放著韋德這樣，就很輕聲的問他為什麼這陣子只對相簿有興趣又不碰他。

「才沒有！！你上周說要準備考試！說要是我再碰你就分手的！！」

「是這樣沒錯！但你也不用每天來看相簿！」

「可是！你小時候真的超級無敵可愛，那些相片我可以一直看一直看也不會膩！！」

「那...那就代表你不喜歡現在的我嗎？！」

「...怎可能！小笨蛋！」

「你才大笨蛋！」

「我...可是小時候的彼得真的很可愛！！我很喜歡嘛！」

「好阿！你喜歡小時候的我！那我也要看你以前的相片！你老是說自己現在多醜多難看又爛臉，又說就以前帥到所有異性看到你都會被你帥暈！那你給我看喔！」

「誰...誰怕誰！看就看！就怕你看了會因為我太帥而暈倒！」

「你拿出來才說啦！臭大叔！」

「我就回去找！幹！看你看到我當年帥爆的臉會不會立即懷孕！」

「我才不會懷孕！白痴蠢大叔！」

「哼！找到你就不會這樣說！」

就這樣，韋德跑了回自己家跟幾間安全屋翻找，但他似乎忘了自己在跟前女友分手時就將全部東西都燒掉了，這幾天他也因此而完全沒找過彼得。

考試周完了後，彼得終於有時間找這位蠢大叔跟他要照片來看，但是他卻完全沒回簡訊，打電話也直接跳到留言，彼得就很納悶了。

不是講好了要是有工作進來都一定要先報備嗎？

巡邏完的彼得就殺到他家找人，只不過找遍了他的所有安全屋也沒看到他。就在他氣得七孔生煙快要爆炸的時候，他晃到了韋德常去的瑪格利特姐妹酒吧...

正想說順便問問看韋德的最佳損友黃鼠狼有沒有看過他，才一進門就看到韋德坐在吧台那喝酒。

「Wow...dude...你的小男友來了」門一開就看到是彼得的黃鼠狼，立即擺出一副有好戲發生了的嘲笑表情，老實說他也很欠打。

趴在吧桌的人也回神看了門口，彼得就已經站到他身邊。

「你幹嗎搞失蹤？」  
「我找不到相片...」

倆人將話同時說出來，然後又同時靜下來，在吧桌看戲的傢伙奸笑著為彼得倒了一杯調酒，然後就被韋德瞪住了。

「Hey，幹嗎瞪我！現在這氣氛就是需要酒呀～」

「他沒成年！」「我還沒成年！」倆人又一起開罵了，黃鼠狼只好聳聳肩的將調酒換成可樂放到他面前。

「Well...fine！你們兩個慢慢談ok？千萬不要拆了我的店就好，呃，你得知道你們一個不死，另一個是超級...」說到這，黃鼠狼就被他們倆緊封住了嘴，他只能用眼珠左右轉了轉，示意自己不會再講下去倆人才鬆手。

「Goddess...你們兩個真的...咳...咳...okok！我不說了，總之別拆了我的店！」再差點被韋德捏死之後，黃鼠狼講完這句就轉去跟別的客人聊天了。

「你知道我很擔心你嗎？！臭大叔！」「相片都找不到...」

倆人又再次一起講話，然後又沉默起來

「呃...你先說吧大叔」喝了一口可樂的彼得還是先讓韋德講完。

「那天我回去找遍了所有地方都沒有照片，真的...一張都沒...」

「所以才那麼多天也沒找我？」

「呃...一來我是真的很想找到咧...就托人找了前女友...然後」

「然後？！」

「然後她也說沒有，我剛才跟她講完電話而已，但她也說我以前帥的時候真的會讓看到我的人都會懷孕喔！！」

「你是多想讓路人懷孕......」

「只想讓你懷孕」

「到底要說幾次我不會懷孕！臭大叔！」

「欵~可是看完你一定會更迷戀本大爺我的！」

「現在還不夠迷戀嗎？！」  
「！」自知說了不應該說的心底話，彼得的臉立刻紅得像發燒一樣！再用雙手蓋上自己胡亂說話的嘴巴...

「嘿...小...小蜘，不對，甜心原來那麼迷戀我？！」韋德微笑著靠過去想看他漲紅的臉，但怎樣也拿不開那雙緊蓋著的手，他只好撫著那頭軟軟的小卷髮親了他幾下。

「......呃......」  
「咳哼......我還以為我的店要被拆了結果是我要被閃死了嗎？」剛才明明還在外場整理桌子的黃鼠狼不知何時又飄回了吧桌擦著杯子，用著意味不明的笑容看著面前這對氣氛曖昧的戀人。

「不是我想偷聽，而是你們說得太大聲，別怪我。」忍不住竊笑的看著非常兇狠地瞪著他的韋德，黃鼠狼翻了翻收銀機附近的櫃子，從那底部拿了一張泛黃的照片出來。

「這酪梨臉的舊照片我這裡有一張喔~」就這樣將照片放到倆人面前。

倆人一起看向那張泛黃的相片定眼看了數秒後，彼得雖然按住了嘴但還是按捺不住噴笑出來。

照片上的韋德目測只有20來歲吧？當時的他看上去像個陽光青年，穿著格子裇衫，髮型是那種90年代很流行的那種中間分界的金髮(彼得看舊電影時看到過，當年大慨很流行吧？)再用著帶點靦覥的笑容看著鏡頭。

「很好笑吧！相片中人跟現在這個酪梨臉實在差太遠了！」回復成看戲mode的黃鼠狼邊哼哼哼的笑著邊嘲諷的說。

韋德也沒理他只是觀察著小男友的反應，事實上他還有點緊張呢！他也開始懂為何彼得那麼不想讓他看舊照片了...而且好看不看，竟看到這張陽光到爆的照片！

彼得笑完後才拿起照片很仔細的看著上面的韋德，再用手指撫上那平面的臉頰。

「好吧...」  
「我得承認這...呃…還真的滿好看...」彼得回頭看著韋德，表情有點尷尬但又瞇瞇笑著用相片遮住自己再次泛紅起來的臉頰。

『真想立即把他吃掉！FUCK！』

這可愛爆的舉動讓韋德的心臟也快受不了了！！！

 

默默擦著杯，本來以為有好戲可看的黃鼠狼，看著正前方冒粉紅心心的兩位，再也忍不下去。

「呃...拜託兩位大哥可以考慮一下單身狗的感受嗎...？」

韋德回了他一根中指後，就環著他的小男友準備離開，他站起來在褲袋拿了100美放在桌上當成酒錢。

「Wow，你很久沒付過錢了！酪梨臉」看著那難得的酒錢，特地裝成驚訝臉的黃鼠狼再看著他的好友。

再送上一根中指之後，韋德就帶著彼得回去，而他們出門前彼得雙手拿著那張相片，再誠懇的問了黃鼠狼他可否留著。

「Sure！這東西大慨只有你會想要收藏了吧...但請不要告訴我你用他來當打手槍的參考材料謝謝」講完這句之後，他又再收到一根中指，然後酒吧的門就『嘭』的一聲被關上......

________________

韋德一出門就急著將人帶他回去自己公寓了，但沒走幾步，彼得卻拉著他說今天梅嬸不在回他家就好，韋德也沒理由反對就被他主動的牽著手帶回去。

一進門彼得就很開心親上他的臉，再拉他到沙發讓他坐著，但人卻跑進房間不知幹嗎，過了好一陣子才抱著一本比較新的相簿回來坐到韋德身旁。

「這本還有空頁，我將你的相片放進去喔！」「寫一張memo好了！呃...韋德威爾遜，好了，再寫上拍照日期吧？」「韋德拍這張的時候幾歲...？」興奮的彼得珍而重之的選了一版空白頁將韋德那張俊美(?)無比的相片貼上去。

「呃...好像20出頭吧？」「唔...我真的忘了那時了...」「為什麼會是這張而不是我當軍人時的咧！」「明明有更多更帥的！」「真不知黃鼠狼為什麼會收藏這張相片，他不會是暗戀我吧？！」

看著已經被貼到相簿內的照片10多年前那青澀的自己，韋德有種奇妙的尷尬感，他有點後悔讓彼得看到這張照片了...

貼好後彼得再次仔細看著照片上的他，然後再細盯著韋德的臉左看右看的。

「噢，雖然好像過了很久了，但你沒什麼變呢～」

「嗄？！我都毀容了還沒變？！」

「不...我的意思是輪廓沒怎麼變，而且喔...韋德的額頭很高喔，要是還是這樣子可能已經是個地中海大叔了！」

「FUCK！才不可能地中海好嗎！」

「很難說喔～」伸手摸了摸他的光頭後，彼得打了個大呵欠。

「想睡了嗎？小甜心」面前的他已經睡眼惺忪了，只看到彼得點了點頭，人就直接靠到他身上，就這樣被公主抱了回房間。倆人躺到彼得小小的床上後，彼得側身抱住他，眼睛瞇上了在耳邊帶點奶聲的對著韋德說

「我還是…覺得現在的韋德比較帥...」

韋德想了想也不知說什麼好，轉個頭已經看到彼得他好像睡著了，只好親了他額角，再很輕聲的嘆氣了一下。

「你的喜好真奇特...小甜心」  
「但...謝謝你這樣說」

「唔...好啦...晚安韋德」

「晚安，彼得」

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 發想來自Ryan 1月頭貼在ig的一張他年輕時的相片，覺得這件事很有趣就來寫寫看。


End file.
